


Stupid Altean Pools

by Hella Gaylra (SakumiYukime)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/pseuds/Hella%20Gaylra
Summary: Two guys in a pool.... Simple!





	Stupid Altean Pools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LorenStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/gifts).



Keith was panting… Exhaustion washing all over his body as he grabbed the edge of the pool. Lance was going frenetic next to him, celebrating cheerfully by making a small dance while he teased, “I won, Mullet”

But of course, he would. Lance was like a fish in the water.

Ever since Pidge, Hunk and Coran had figured a way to turn the _stupid altean pool_ into a normal human pool, Lance had shown just how much he appreciated the place.

He would come and swim almost every day, calling it training. Keith had teased him then, “Yup! That would be useful if the galra ever challenged us for a swimming race!” but he meant no harm. He knew how much Lance loved to swim and he knew that it was a good way to build some muscle and gain endurance.

Even if it wasn't their usual combat training, that then again, was clearly necessary for all of them, swimming was still something they shouldn't ignore.

And that's why Keith was right here, being shot down by Lance’s victorious grin.

They had started to train together a couple of weeks ago, and on every single day, they ended it with a race. More times than not, Lance would easily win. Keith blamed it on his long limbs, broad shoulders, nice ass… Nope not going there.

Lance was smirking in his direction, shiteating grin spreading on his face, “I won, Mullet! And now I want my prize!”

He looked straight into Keith’s violet eyes, sending chills down his spine when he bit his own lips.

Keith didn't need to be told twice.

This, too, wasn't the first time that happened.

The raven haired teen smirked, licking his own lips while staring at Lance's, and then back at his blue eyes.

He wasn't sure who started it first, but neither of them was gifted with much patience. And soon, Keith had his lips over Lance’s, kissing him fiercely. It was needy, but Lance didn't seem to mind, and when Keith licked his lips, he rapidly opened his mouth allowing Keith’s tongue passage.

His pale hands traveled through Lance's half naked body, exploring every bit of it with care. Lance's hands were on the back of his head, grabbing the lower part of the mullet he hated so much, as he tilted Keith's head, and deepened the kiss.

Keith felt a smirk form on his lips when Lance moaned in his mouth.

“Keith…” voice as needy as him, and soon, Keith's mouth went to drop a small trail of kisses down the tanned neck. Deep blue stared back at him, and Keith enjoyed how Lance's entire body jolted when he reached for his ass, hauling them closer. He felt Lance groin rubbing against his leg.

Lance was hard, so hard.

One of his hands left the other’s rear and came to palm the growing length. Lance cried out at the contact, and his head fell, coming to rest on Keith's shoulder, which continued to pleasure the other paladin, jerking him off and teasing the head of his cock.

Lance's breath was coming out in small huffs, intercalated by Keith’s name, which he kept on tip of his tongue like a prayer.

Keith forced Lance to lean against the edge of the pool, immediately sinking to his knees, his mouth barely staying above the surface of the water.

“Oh my god, Keith!” Lance managed, “You can't do that _here!_ ” The red paladin licked the tip of Lance’s cock, smug at the reaction he had gotten out of him, “What if someone walks in-” Lance always went quiet as long as Keith took him in his mouth. Keith blew him slowly, enjoying the reactions he could get out of Lance more than anything else. He took him deeper with every go, pulling slowly while hearing a litany of curses.

Keith stopped when he saw Lance was getting close, licking the head of Lance’s cock with a dirty look.

“Holy shit, Keith!” Lance was almost crying, tucking the back of Keith's head, in a prayer to make him continue. Violet eyes lingering just a moment longer, staring at the blue paladin's face, wondering if he could make him beg. “Oh my god, Keith! Please! Just Fuck--” and he went silent again, words long forgotten before they could be said. Keith smirked, sucking Lance slightly faster, and being rewarded with his needy cries, “I'm so close, shit…”

Lance came undone soon after, whining softly as he came in Keith's mouth. He was panting, chest rising and sinking, while trying to catch his own breath.

“Congratulations on your win…” Keith eyed him cockily, like he had been the real winner.

_And maybe he was..._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this... Apart from my friend's birthday being today and me needing to practice writing smut.  
> If you like it feel free to leave kudos or comments! Thank you for reading!


End file.
